Holby City Wiki:Manual of Style
In order to keep article style consistent, Casualty Wiki uses a Manual of Style. For information on the most basic writing techniques and styles, which are used here, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Project Holby As Casualty Wiki and Holby City Wiki are collaborative wikis, articles are shared across both wikis. This reduces the duplication of articles, while keeping articles at their respective wikis. Character pages are stored on the wiki of the show the character has appeared in. In the case of characters such as Nick Jordan, who have regularly stared in both shows, the character page is stored on both wikis with a link in the navbox at the bottom to their article on the other wiki. In other cases such as Iain Dean who is a regular on Casualty but guest appeared in Holby City, his page on Holby City Wiki will only have a brief overview of his background with his information from his guest appearance on Holby City. A box should be at the top of the article to link to her main biography on Casualty Wiki. In the case that a character is mentioned in a Holby City Wiki article despite having never appeared on Holby City, the link, if there is one, should link to Casualty Wiki. When referencing characters from the opposing series, the character's name is linked to the page on the same wiki. : For example, in Holby City episode "Protect and Serve", links to Iain Dean send the user to the Iain Dean page on Casualty Wiki. However, his main article on Casualty Wiki can be accessed easily from there. Casualty@Holby City episodes are spread out between wikis. : For example, "Casualty@Holby City - Part One" is stored at the Casualty Wiki, and "Casualty@Holby City - Part Two" is stored at the Holby City Wiki. Any common pages names should feature a hard redirect. : For example, the Casualty Wiki Nick Jordan page (see the redirect page here) features a hard redirect to the page at Holby City Wiki. Article naming Deciding on the name for an article is an important decision, as is moving an article to a different title. As such, there are rules in place to ensure that articles are named in accordance with this manual of style. Episode articles For episode articles, the title generally just follows the title of the episode. However, some additional rules apply. When an episode page is created, the following words in the title don't require a capital letter unless at the start of the episode title: *And *Or *Be *A *The Additionally, there have been many two part episodes across the series of Casualty and their titles vary by source (such as Part One or Part 1). To make sure there's a continuous format throughout the wiki, all two part episodes should be in the format of "episode name '''- Part One'" and for the second part, the "One" replaced with "Two". In the instance that a three part episode is ever released, the episodes, when listed in alphabetical order, will display as part one, three, two. In this circumstance, DEFAULTSORT can be used to alphabetise the third parter to come after the second part in the list. Character articles Character articles are relatively straight forward to name, more so than episode articles. For most articles, a simple first and last name is sufficient. However, there are exceptions. Characters with nicknames that aren't shortened versions of their first name should be displayed as: "First name "Nickname" Last name". When there's no nickname but their name is a shortened version of a longer name, the shorter name should generally be used. For example, Roxy Bird instead of Roxanne Bird, or Connie Beauchamp instead of Constance Beauchamp. Sometimes exceptions can be made. For example, Caleb Knight is known by all colleagues as Cal, but his name badge and other documents read Caleb. Use the parameters of the infobox (see the template page) to define their first and last appearance. For current main characters, no last appearance should be stated. For recurring guest characters who are currently appearing in regular episodes, a last appearance can also be left out. However, for guest characters or ''Casualty crossover characters who make infrequent appearances, a last date/episode can be added. Note that last doesn't necessarily mean final. All character articles should use the DEFAULTSORT function so they're organised alphabetically by surname, e.g: for Connie Beauchamp. For characters with a nickname, it's omitted for this function and their first and last name are simply entered in the order like above. Layout guide Episode article Episode articles are out of universe, and should be written from an out of universe perspective. The synopsis section includes what happens in the episode, and can be written in third person present when using verbs (e.g. does, tries, departs). Although these won't be used for every circumstance in the synopsis, they will often flow naturally with the text. The infobox to be used on episode articles is Template:EpisodeBoxNew. Below is an example layout of a typical episode. In this example, the series 19 episode "Song of Self - Part Two" is used. "Song of Self - Part Two" is the 845th episode of Holby City and the 6th episode of... Synopsis A conflicted Guy fights to save Tristan’s life... Synopsis A full synopsis should ideally go here, but due to the time consuming nature of this task, a simple plot summary should be present. However, the summary should include key points in the episode. The summary can contain spoilers, especially after the episode has aired. Reception This subtitle is optional, and should only be used when the episode gained significantly bad or good response. For an average episode, this information can generally be summarised in the intro if needs be. Character article Character articles are in universe, and should be written from an in universe perspective. The article should be written in past tense before the "Behind the scenes" section, and when using verbs (e.g. did, tried, departed). It can sometimes be hard to stick to this as it's natural to write character articles from an episodic point of view. However, the mistakes can always be edited out at a later date. The exception to the rule of past tense is if a sentence documents a current event, or a long running fact such as "Robyn gets along with everyone in the ED". In addition, past should only be used in the first sentence for a deceased character, e.g. "Jeff Collier was a paramedic...". For a character who has just left the show but hasn't died yet, "is" is still used. The infobox used for character pages is Template:CharacterBoxNew. See the template page for further information on how they're customised. Below is an example layout of a typical episode. In this example, the Holby City only character Guy Self is used. He is a former character, hence the template at the bottom. (full list) |series=16 • 17 • 18 • 19 |occupation=Consultant neurosurgeon (2013-) CEO (2013-15) Clinical Lead (Keller) (2013-15) Director of Neurosurgery (2015-16) |placeofwork=Darwin, Holby City Hospital |spouse=Anya Self (deceased) |children = Zosia March |parents=Valerie Sturgeon (deceased)}} Perspective In universe If something is in universe, or is described as such, it belongs to the Holby universe exclusively and not to the real world. Characters, for example, are in universe, but the actors who play them are out of universe. In universe articles should be written from a future perspective; that is, from the perspective of someone writing after any events which take place within the Holby universe. As such, all in universe articles should be written in the past tense. On an in universe article, the only section where out of universe information is appropriate is the "Behind the scenes" section and its subsections. Out of universe information can also be included in the top section of the character infobox with simple information such as first appearance, portrayed by, etc. Chronology *Unless otherwise implied or stated, the in-universe date is the month and year the episode in which the event happened aired in. *In the case of a two-part episode where the date is not stated or implied, the airdate of the first episode is used. *In either of the two cases, this date should not be mentioned in the chronology section of the episode article, as there is no firm proof. *Exceptions can be made to this rule such as the series 30 finale "Sticks and Stones" airing in July, but clearly takes place nearer to September. As "Too Old for This Shift" picks up from where it left off, "Sticks and Stones" can be assumed to take place on the airdate of "Too Old for This Shift". Additionally, the episode following "Too Old for This Shift" can be assumed to take place on its own airdate (3 September) and wouldn't fit in with the chronology if the previous events had taken place in late July. Out of universe Out of universe refers to the perspective in which an article is written; it is the opposite of in universe. Something written from an out of universe perspective is written from a real-life point of view. It will refer, for example, to real-life publications, actors, authors, events, and so on, acknowledging that its subject is fictional. Examples of out of universe articles include episode articles, series articles, and character lists. All out of universe articles should use the Template:Oou at the top to inform readers that it doesn't cover an in-universe topic. This generates a small globe icon which slots in above the article space on the top right hand side of the article. Headings Use the (heading) markup for headings, not the ' ('bold') markup. Example: : This is a heading If you mark headings this way, a table of contents is automatically generated from the headings in an article. Sections can be automatically numbered for users with that preference set and words within properly marked headings are given greater weight in searches. Headings also help readers by breaking up the text and outlining the article. Avoid using links within headings, avoid overuse of sub-headings. Usage and spelling Holby City Wiki is written using British English spelling, grammar, punctuation, and word usage. Referencing episodes When mentioning a particular episode, link the episode name to its article, and surround it with quotation marks. Example: :"I Do, I Do, I Do" which produces: :"I Do, I Do, I Do" Subsequent mentions in the same article should only be surrounded in quotation marks, and should not be linked. Italics Italics should be used whenever the shows ''Casualty, Holby City or HolbyBlue are mentioned. As well as making it clear which show an article is referring to, it also differentiates the terms fron 'Casualty Wiki' and 'Holby City Wiki'. Linking A subject should be linked once upon its first appearance in the article's infobox, once upon its first mention in the article's intro, and once upon its first mention in the article's main body. Interwiki links Due to the integration of Casualty Wiki and Holby City Wiki, special interwiki links have been created in order to keep articles clear of code when editing. When linking to Casualty Wiki from Holby City Wiki, use w:c:casualty as a link prefix. Example: :Iain Dean which produces: :Iain Dean Episode numbering Due to inconsistencies with overall episode numbering across different sources, the numbering system for Holby City Wiki is as follows: *Episodes are numbered in order of their airdate. *Additional mini-episodes are unnumbered. *Holby City uses the same numbering system as used by Wikipedia, which is also the official order. Ordering content Across the wiki, various pages with lists and data are stored, and therefore there is a requirement for a go-to order for all occurrences of a particular sequence. In navboxes For characters, especially associated characters in navboxes, they should be ordered alphabetically by surname. In the case of pets or characters with one known name, they're sorted by that name. For example, in Dylan Keogh's character navbox, "Dervla" is alphabetised under "D", whereas "Hazel Leyton" is under "L". The same applies for occupation navboxes. However, episodes listed in navboxes are ordered by date of airing (e.g. centric episode lists). The same applies for special episodes. For the other information section, the order should be as follows, leaving out any that don't apply: HC wiki profile, job, previous job(s), title(s), birthday. In infoboxes For certain sections in infoboxes, there's a rule of order which must be applied to prevent local disputes. One of these is that guest cast lists in infoboxes must be in the order that they appear in the official episode credits. In character infoboxes, the parents section should always be the father, then a line break, then mother. The order for other relatives is slightly more complex. The general rule of order is: *Brothers and sisters (ordered by age) *Half-siblings (ordered by age) *Uncles and aunts (uncles then aunts) *Cousins (ordered by age) *Step-parents (fathers then mothers) *Step-siblings (ordered by age) For the children section, they're simply ordered by age. No mention of the child's other parent is nessecary if it isn't clear already as that information can be covered in the main article to prevent infobox crowding. If possible, their year of birth should also be in brackets to show the order. Manual Of Style Category:Site administration